Code LTIB
Code LTIB (formerly called The LTIB Experiment) is a group of characters who originally came from Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. The creator of the wiki gave each character their own personality. Click on the name to learn more about each character. Bio Code LTIB represents Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. BT Productions took the characters and modified their personalities. The most notable change is that the names they are usually known by turned out to be aliases. The Microsofts had their last name after a color, but the newer Microsofts had their last names after a color. The Radar Overseers also followed this bird tradition, picking the name "Raven" way before Rhonda Raven was introduced to LTIB. Another change is that almost every character has an evil counterpart. These evil clones are not devilish and look like genuine identical twins (except for Evil Guy and Evil Scotty who have demon eyes). Code LTIB's members can also become angels at will by the press of a red button. For a few years, it was believed to be a George Raven exclusive ability, before Sam Jay got access by revival from head explosion. When Hank Karl, Jimmy Mason, and Sidney had their angel designs revealed, the truth about the ability was revealed. Character List * Sam Jay * Mike Macaw * Mary "Melody" Canary * Anna "Peacock" Zappinski * Zira Brown * Hazel Blue * David Black * Eva Rose * Mark Russet * Scotty Raven-Jay * George "Guy" Raven * Ben Wilburn Warner * Belle Warner * Wally Warner * Whammie Jay-Warner * Michael Lionheart * Michelle Lionheart * Martin Lionheart * Martha Lionheart * Jimmy Mason * Hank Karl * Harvey Zilth * Beulah Volkenburger * Abigail "Abby" Shirley * Warner Brock Sheldon * Guy the White * Guy the Black * Jimmy the Just * Jimmy the Unjust * Hank the Benevolent * Hank the Malevolent * Sidney the Saint * Sidney the Fiend * The Devil * The She-Devil * God * The Angel * Sam E. Jay * Mike E. Macaw * Mary E. Melody * Zira E. Brown * Scotty E. Raven * George E. Raven * Jimmy E. Mason * Hank E. Karl * Victor E. Warner * Sam X. Jay * Mike Z. Macaw * Mary Y. Canary * Samantha Jay-Peacock * Kate Reynolds Parental Figures Below is a list of the parental figures of Code LTIB. Sam's Parents *Mr. Jay is a movie director. This job inspired Sam to direct the Code LTIB operations. *Mrs. Jay is a fire magician. She used to fight in the military before changing jobs (which explains her facial scars). Mary's Parents *Jason Canary is an archer. *Meg Canary is a musician. She was named after a famous musician. This job inspired Mary to change her last name to Canary. Guy and Scotty's Parents *Alan Raven was based off of Spike Top and Blue Spike Top's father. *Grace Raven was based off of Spike Top and Blue Spike Top's mother. Genderbenders When Code LTIB gets genderbent, both names are changed. This was done to conceal their true identities. List of Genderbent Names *Sam's name becomes "Samantha Jandreau" *Mike's name becomes "Mikayla Macaria" *Mary's name becomes "Manny Cone" *Anna's name becomes "Alan Zachariah" *Scotty's name becomes "Scarlett Ravenna-Jandreau" *Guy's name becomes "Georgia Ravenna" *Beulah's name becomes "Bobby Volken" *Samantha's name becomes "Sam Jandreau-Zachariah" Tropes About Code LTIB in General *Berserk Button : As always for them. **When something does not go Sam's way. **Stealing the Jay Signature Laugh Line in any context. **Calling Sam a "control freak". **Calling Mike an "a-wipe". **Interrupting Mary's catchphrase. **Calling Mary a "cow". **Saying that Anna should be called "Anna Peacock", not "Anna Zappinski". **Telling Zira that she should work for fake companies. **Doubting Hazel's findings. **Telling David that he should stop wearing black clothes. **Referring to Scotty as "Scotty Jay". **Yelling at Scotty and saying he is fired. **Calling Guy a "button freak". **Calling Michael a "dumbass". **Making jokes about Michelle's face. **Calling Martin a "British scum". **Calling Martha a "munter". **Calling Beulah "fatso". **Any time WB Shield witnesses a "papa wolf" scenario. *Tantrum Throwing: Another trope that is ever present in the members. *Adapted Out: Rhonda Raven will never make it to BT Productions. Scotty and Guy accuse her of stealing the Raven surname. According to them, BT Productions used the Raven surname before Rhonda's debut in LTIB. *Theme Naming: Sam, Mike, Mary, and Anna have bird-themed last names (Jay, Macaw, Canary, Peacock). David, Eva, Mark, Hazel, and Zira have color-themed last names (Black, Rose, Russet, Blue, Brown). Guy and Scotty, even though they are not Microsofts, follow the bird-themed pattern with a last name of Raven. Michael, Michelle, Martin, and Martha follow a letter motif (LH, which stood for Lionheart). *Official Couple: See the Reactions to LTIB Couples meme to see what is canon in the original LTIB universe. In BT Productions, this was changed to Sam x Scotty, Mike x Mary, David x Zira, Eva x Mark, Hank x Hazel, Guy x Beulah, Abby x Wally, Evil Sam x Evil Zira, Evil Mike x Evil Mary, Natural Sam x Anna, and Natural Mike x Natural Mary. *Evil Twin: Sam, Mike, Mary, Zira, Scotty, Jimmy, Hank, Guy, Mr. Warner, Guy the White, Jimmy the Just, Hank the Benevolent, and Sidney the Saint all have evil counterparts. *Real Men Wear Pink: Evil Mike wears pink. History LTIB first appeared in BT Productions with the deviation Hunger Games Bloopers (first journal entry would be Experimenting..., hence the former name The LTIB Experiment). Back then, only Sam, Mike, Anna, Scotty, Guy, WB Shield, and Mr. Warner were in the group. The first drawn scenario involved Sam, Scotty, WB Shield, and Mr. Warner. The first icons were of Sam, Mr. Warner, Scotty, Guy, Guy the White, and WB Shield. Later on, Mary was added to the group. Harvey Zilth, Beulah, Devil, She-Devil, The Angel, and God debuted in LTIB Characters in the Hospital, where it was established that Davemadson's relationships carried over, except for one case (Sam x Mr. Warner). Then came the Ben12066 era, where LH Michael and LH Michelle were added. For a long time, the LTIB characters occasionally showed up in highlights and memes, but that's about it. Anna's icon was added, but not much else was done. Suddenly, the villains start to strike when Evil Sam, Mr. Evil Warner, Evil Mike, Evil Scotty, Evil Guy, and Guy the Black were added. Then, everything was changed forever when Sam x Scotty becomes a romantic relationship, to the point of them getting married. Evil Mary was added. The HSP era starts. Everything seems okay until Beulah attempts to assassinate Sam. Scotty saves Sam by having a baby and sealing their relationship. Sam survives, but the tensions remain. Beulah's icon is finally added, where she starts to pursue Guy as a love interest. Zira is added to the group. Shortly after Zira was introduced, Hazel was added. By 2018, it was clear that Beulah and Scotty are done with each other for good. Abby first appeared in the Ripred HGSS Series, but she never got an icon until much later. Davemadson returns and reveals his concept of Zira, but the color scheme of said design was taken away and Evil Zira was created. Natural Sam appeared in the Logo Bloopers style. It is assumed that Natural Mike and Natural Mary soon followed, in which they did. The natural voices soon made their debut in the Ball of Light Hot Potato game, but Natural Mary's debut in particular did not go so well. Shortly after Sam got abducted by aliens and Scotty confronted Cryo Secretii and told Hazel about it, Samantha and Kate made their debuts. In May of 2019, it turns out Beulah is not done with Scotty for good, to the point she went yandere for him. Experimenting... The LTIB Experiment has begun with only seven characters: Sam, Anna, Mike, Guy, Scotty, Mr. Warner, and WB Shield. Hunger Games Bloopers Looney Games Bloopers premieres. Mike gets into an argument with Sugar. Jasmine calls Scotty a bitch. WB Shield gets a shield. Mr. Warner and Scarlett fought for a bag until Bowser chases them off. Sam has an "accident". Anna and Guy ran away. Scotty then twerks. Sam ends up being the first Code LTIB member to suffer a death. Anna attacks Fletchling. Mike uses a "sniff me". Guy dates the WB Shield and teases a Guy x WB Shield pairing. Mr. Warner carries out a "stare at me" sign. Mike embraces Daisy in the nude and teases a Daisy x Mike pairing. Sky suddenly kisses Scotty. Guy sleeps with Gwen much to the anger of Togetic. Anna becomes a killer. WB Shield has a baby with Reigns. Mr. Warner truces with Lindsay and Seabrom. Guy successfully avoids Wile E. while Mike takes a selfie with Seabrom. Rodney kills Mr. Warner. Scotty carries out a "kidnap me" sign. Anna and Bugs split up. WB Shield continues to bond with Reigns after their baby. Anna truces with Daisy and Reigns. Scotty sleeps for the night (Fletchling tried to attack him, but failed). WB Shield pretend-marries Sillorn. Sugar realizes she loved Guy all along. Mike goes streaking. Guy hoses off Scarlett. WB Shield successfully uses a "kill me" sign. Anna skips in a field of flowers. Bowser hoses off Scotty. Mike tries to find firewood. Guy sleeps with Shawn. Scotty talks to Cinccino. Mike walks in on a Lamey x Ravenna moment. WB Shield spares Daisy x V. Tom. Anna gets killed. Scotty finds out from Luigi that Ravenna x Scarlett is canon. WB Shield becomes the victim to a "kick me" sign. Mike steals Daisy's clothes, then sleeps near his fire. Guy takes off his clothes and embraces Cinccino. WB Shield snuggles with Lamey. Scotty cries. Guy and Scotty go on a date, teasing the first Code LTIB pairing (Guy x Scotty). WB Shield daydreams while Mike got hotdogs. Seabrom snuggles with WB Shield rather suddenly. Guy kisses V. Tom. Scotty farts in Daisy's mouth. Mike is shooed off from Rodney's fire. Mike spears Daisy, WB Shield eats Rodney, and Scotty smokes weed. Mike uses a "mock me" sign. WB Shield gets a hatchet. Scotty kisses Guy, to which he is now feeling joyous, upgrading their relationship. They further bond by cuddling with each other, V. Tom, Peach, and Mike. WB Shield embraces Fletchling. Guy daydreams. Scotty writes a Mike x WB Shield story. WB Shield takes the hint and subjects Mike to Shelter Runs Mk. II. Scotty laughs while Guy dances. Scotty then dies. Guy takes a selfie with WB Shield. Mike thinks about home. He then pretend-marries Seabrom. V. Tom realizes he loves WB Shield all along. Guy gets killed by a bear. WB Shield kills Seabrom, but he gets subsequently abducted by UFOs. Mike cuts down a tree and tries to get pretend-married to Peach, but V. Tom crashes it. Mike is so distraught over this failure that BT Productions says he killed himself. Amy Stepped Off Too Soon?! Guy gets killed first. Mike slips on a banana peel. Anna makes sure Bugs leaves empty-handed. Scotty runs off crying. Sam gets killed second, followed by Mike. Mr. Warner kills Anna. Scotty kills BT Productions before he dies himself. Mr. Warner then kills Luigi. He is later seen having amazing sex with Rollins. Mr. Warner then kills Fletchling before being dared to write a Dean Ambrose x WB Shield story. WB Shield avoids an arrow shot by Peach before this happened. Mr. Warner then kills WB Shield, only for him to get revenge the next simulation round. Mr. Warner becomes the first Code LTIB member to win a Hunger Games simulation round. Well Ambrose... Mike manages to kill Annika before being killed by Luigi. Sam, Guy, and Scotty weren't so lucky (they didn't score any kills). Simulator with Sam and Friends... Flightning kisses WB Shield on the cheek. Scotty then attempts to pretend-marry Flightning, but Scarlett objects because Scotty is already married (Scarlett watched LTIB). Sam receives an explosive, to which he promises that he will use it the next time he throws a tantrum. However, Sam gets confronted by Topher, who forces him to kill Scotty or Rollins. Even though Sam admits to liking it when he kills Scotty, he still thinks Topher is out of touch. Topher threatens to kill Sam, but Sam responds by throwing the promised tantrum that kills Topher. Scotty then speaks up, saying he was about to say his last goodbyes to his wife. Rollins admits to thinking he was about to see a "Sam kills Scotty" situation. Sam yells at both people to shut up and vows to kill Scotty the next opportunity he gets. Ambrose vs. Mr. Warner Dean Ambrose catches Mr. Warner embracing in the nude and calls on AE!Ambrose to take care of him. However, Mr. Warner manages to survive. So Ambrose decides to push him into a dark cave, but he ends up pushing Meloetta by mistake. Ambrose tries AE!Ambrose again, only for this attempt to go horribly right (Ambrose himself gets hit with Dirty Deeds). Sam laughs at Ambrose and takes out his joy by hugging the character that was nearest to him (event text reveals the person was Scotty). Sam x Scotty was teased for the very first time, though nothing was acted on it at the time. Simulator... Scotty thinks that Beulah is in the simulator and kisses "her". "Beulah" turns out to be Sky, and she kills him, ruining their previous Hunger Games Bloopers interactions. WB Shield becomes the father to a baby, but Reigns burns the baby alive, getting revenge for Hunger Games Bloopers. WB Shield throws a tantrum upon seeing this. Blooperific Fight Sam and WB Shield fight Scotty and Mr. Warner. According to the picture, Scotty and Mr. Warner survived. Post-Blooperific Brawl The brawl involving Sam, WB Shield, Mr. Warner, and Scotty was mentioned, but none of these characters made a physical appearance. Instead, Guy made an appareance by participating in a six-way cuddle. Reactions to Annika's Gift Sam steals Srigne's markings since the Starly Wrestler stole his laugh line. The Simulator Togetic... Togetic burned Guy and Sheamus's baby, defeated Mr. Warner, stole Guy's Pokemon cards, and scared Mike among other sins. The Dissolve Sam, Scotty, Guy, Mr. Warner, and WB Shield made up the Looney Tunes Tribe. Guy, Sam, and Scotty were dissolved into Pokemon Tribe, while Mr. Warner and WB Shield dissolved into Wild Card Tribe. Survivor with Looney Tunes Sam was screwed once Pokemon found out they had to vote out another member. WB Shield tried to prevent Mr. Warner's elimination, but failed. Guy made it to the final three, but only Scotty voted for him to win, as he was in an alliance with him. It is informed Sam got into several minor fights. Guy never received a vote. WB Shield proves his worth in LTIB. Baby Moment Ruined Guy burns BT Productions and Reigns's baby, prompting BT Productions to begin Hunting the Blooper. Meanwhile, WB Shield gets suddenly hugged by Sillorn. Mike is added to Code LTIB after this event. Day 1 Events Scripted Sam and Guy become victims of the Sign Invasion. Mike scares Anna by injecting thoughts of Sam killing her into her mind. Ambrose fires WB Shield from WWE and forces him to come back to Looney Tunes. Daffy destroys Scotty's supplies in an effort to get him to commit bloopers. Night 7... BT Productions apologizes to Reigns because she embraced Mr. Warner in the nude. A Win for Reigns Anna manages to kill three characters, but the other LTIB characters were not so lucky. He Was Given a Chance, But Failed Owens fended Guy away from his fire. A Case of Deja vu WB Shield constructs a shack. Scotty mocks BT Productions and Reigns by calling them lovebirds. That Night... Nikki kills Mr. Warner while Guy holds hands with Luigi. Microsoft Sam Wins... Sam wins Hunger Games for the first time, but is whisked away by Pikachu (he acted like Mr. Warner when he introduced himself) shortly afterwards. Sam is an Arena Event Star! Sam turns out to be an AE Star. He mocks WB Shield and Mr. Warner so he can unleash his arena event for the first time. WB Shield survives, Mike leaves Fennekin for dead, and Scotty gets blown up. On This Edition of Night 1... Guy sleeps on Fletchling and risks crushing the poor bird. Mike dies. Scotty gets help for his wounds. Mr. Warner tries to get pretend-married to Massacre, but fails. Arena Event Triggers Sam's arena event triggers whenever Chris mocks him. Just Wow, Sam... Sam manages to come back to regular Hunger Games and wins for the second time by last killing Diancie. Quinney kills WB Shield. Mike kills four characters (including Mr. Warner) before being killed by Blaxie. Srigne Interferes Sam yells at Chris to shush the sheesh, but WB Shield calms him down. Sam vs. Pikachu... Somewhat Sam tries to object to Pikachu's pretend-wedding, but he manages to save himself by calling on Mr. Warner. Sam has to leave on the threat of being fired. Wow, Sam... Again... Sam's response to Mr. Warner and Pikachu's threat is to change districts and win a round while in that district. Kinny kills Mr. Warner. Keldeo kills WB Shield. Mike kills Rollins before being RKO'd. Sam kills Bonnie, Decimal, and Kinny on his path to victory. Rollins Tries to Act Like MS Sam Seth Rollins tries to impersonate Sam as his new persona "Microseth Sammins". Mike and Anna briefly talk about Mal. Mr. Warner tries to warn Rollins against impersonating Sam, but fails. WB Shield thought he heard someone say "cue the shield", but Sam himself appears instead. Scotty trips while running away from Sam, but Sylveon saves him. Guy, Mr. Warner, and WB Shield aren't so lucky. Mike manages to defeat Ravenna. Scotty thanks Sylveon for saving him. Shield Dance Off Mr. Warner has sex with Clemont. Sylveon, Stop It Mike talks to Blaxie. Bonnie overhears them. Sam's Head Explodes Sam sees a shirtless Reigns and throws a tantrum so violent, that it blows his head off. 11 Minutes Later.../Xerneas's AE Demonstration A sniper takes out WB Shield. Mike and Mr. Warner survive Xerneas's event. Sam kills Mike with the help of BT Productions and Pikachu. Sam proceeds to kill Pikachu, Ambrose, and Kinny before being killed by Mr. Warner. The boss then gets killed by Reigns's tainted food. He's Avoiding Second Place for Once Mike kicks Diancie in the crotch. Jessie kills WB Shield. Mike forces Jessie to kill. Blazer kills Sam. Pikachu burns up Mike. Mr. Warner gets blown up. Commando Sam Lets Loose Sam goes on a massive rampage, Commando Zoey style. WB Shield was a victim. Images The images will be split into two sections. One is for multiple characters. The other one is for a single character. Multiple Characters (Code LTIB Only) Fly Sam Fly.png|Scotty pushes Sam off a cliff. Sam flies back up. Sam x Scotty (Marriage Anniversary).png|Sam and Scotty's marriage anniversary. Sam x Scotty (Sextuplets).png|Sam and Scotty had sextuplets. Scotty and the Angry Sam.png|Sam is about to kill Scotty. Sam's Ultimate Prank (2).png|After Scotty unsuccessfully tries to wake up Sam, he asks Guy for help. Sam's Ultimate Prank (3).png|Scotty shows a picture of a literal camera roll after Mike says "Roll camera". Mary's LTIB Pool Party.png|Mary hosts a luxurious pool party with only other Code LTIB members invited. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson).png|A Davemadson error is "fixed" by replacing Beulah with Sam. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 41).png|Sam kisses Scotty instead of Anna during LTIB 41. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss).png|Sam and Scotty kiss in a pose that's inspired by the Dave x Abby pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 116).png|Sam and Scotty make out in the secret bunker instead of Dave and Rhonda. Sam x Scotty (LT Bloopers Pose).png|Sam and Scotty are in a pose that's inspired by Dave and Rhonda's usual pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 68).png|Scotty proposes to Sam instead of Beulah. The Younger Microsofts.png|David, Hazel, and Zira. Guy and Sam (Corrected).png|Sam confronts Guy and prepares to give him a wedgie. Sam Does the Unthinkable (1).png|Scotty is shocked as Sam is on top of him. Sam Does the Unthinkable (2).png|Sam warns Scotty that he is about to do "the unthinkable". Sam Does the Unthinkable (3).png|Sam forcefully kisses Scotty. Sam Does the Unthinkable (4).png|Sam gives the heads up that the "fun" has only just begun. Sam Does the Unthinkable (5).png|Scotty pleads for Sam to stop. Sam Does the Unthinkable (6).png|Sam does "the unthinkable" and rapes Scotty. Anna and Sam.png|Anna comforts Sam. Sam x Scotty (Comfort).png|Scotty cries into Sam's chest as he comforts him. Multiple Characters (Code LTIB and Others) Sam Marries Scarlett.png|Sam is about to get married to Scarlett. Scotty, Pachinko, Anamaria, and Valentina witness. Preparing for the Countdown.png|Guy and Sam witness a fireworks show. Other characters can also be seen. Baby Moment Ruined.png|Guy ruins a crucial moment between BT Productions and Roman Reigns. Sillorn and Warner Brock Sheldon cameo. Dirt's Lemonade Stand.png|Guy is in line for Dirt Secretii's lemonade. The 2018 Intro.png|Sam and Scotty kiss each other to celebrate the new year. Forgiving Rollins.png|Guy sees BT Productions and Seth Rollins kissing. Mary's Luxurious Pool Party.png|Mary hosts a luxurious pool party. Dragonlord x Scotty Official.png|Scotty makes his relationship with Dragonlord official. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|Beulah, Evil Sam, and Scotty cuddle with Dragonlord. Scotty is Not Aware of Halloween.png|Scotty lets Dragonlord into his shelter thinking he was Turbo Secretii. Scotty's Last Moments.png|Scotty witnesses Dragonlord kill Samey before dying of an infection. Sam and Scotty Finally Had a Baby.png|Sam x Scotty is finally official. Dragonlord, Dunstan, and Guy cameo. Lunaala Let Both Sam and Scotty In.png|Lunaala lets both Sam and Scotty in for a Shelter Run. Babysitter Zira.png|Zira babysits Dragonlord and Mario, who have been turned into babies. Surprise Huddle Revisited.png|Sam and Scotty huddle. Mike steals Roy's diary. Pikachu temporarily loses his sight. Katniss's Dare.png|Katniss dares Scotty to kiss Sam. Daisy and Sam's Beach Kiss.png|Daisy and Sam kiss on a beach. Samey Meets Dragonlord.png|Anna and Scotty hold hands while Dragonlord treats Samey. Sam Catches Luigi x Scotty.png|Luigi and Scotty make out, but Sam catches them. Sam kills Scotty. Various Reactions to Sam x Scotty.png|Sam and Scotty make out while Amy, Annika, Noah, and Zayn react. Tomodachi Love Triangle.png|Stavros asks Mayweather out, but she turned him down for Sam. Reactions to Fortune's New Love.png|Emma x Fortune is apparently official while Mary, Mike, and Pachinko react. Mary Interrupts Abby.png|Abby attempts to kiss Mayweather, only to be interrupted by Mary. Stupid Mary.png|Mary celebrates a Dragonlord victory, but Pikachu, Sam, and Turbo get mad. Mayweather Stole the Cookie.png|Beulah discovers the cookie thief. Cameos by Jodi, Mayweather, and Zayn. Pikachu Kisses Scotty's Cheek.png|Pikachu kisses Scotty's cheek while Sam's voice can be heard. Mike's Mistletoe.png|Mike holds a mistletoe above Heartmind and Madhavi's heads, prompting them to kiss. Mike's Green Fire.png|Mike fends Caladbolg, Dirt, and Samey away from his green fire. Mike's New Rule.png|Mike sets up a No Marriages rule, but Caladbolg and Dirt break it. Abortion and Guy.png|Guy decides not to speak to Abortion again following an argument. Guy's Lullaby.png|Guy sings to Duncan that Reigns and Vince are in love. Randomverse Hangout.png|Scotty hangs out with Heartmind, Madhavi, and Samey. Dragonlord x Turbo (Hendecuplets).png|Dragonlord and Turbo have more babies while Guy and Peach react. WB Shield's Apology.png|WB Shield apologizes to Rollins. Cameos by Dirt, Mario, Pikachu, and Samey. Secret Marriage No More.png|Zira cheers at Dragonlord and Turbo's wedding. Cameos by Bugs, Cameron, Lily, and Scarlett. Bruce Kills Mario.png|Guy and Sam are the choices for Mario's forced kill. Cameos by Bruce and Rollins. Luigi Likes Bruce and Sam.png|Bruce snuggles up against Sam. Luigi approves of this. Bruce Must Die.png|Evil Mary, Evil Sam, and Mary team up to kill Bruce. Cameos by Lightning and Pachinko. Scotty's Trolley Resolution.png|Scotty saves Sam and leaves Anna, Mudkip, and Popplio to die. Cameo by Homer. One Character Beulah Volkenburger.png|Beulah Volkenburger|link=Beulah Volkenburger Evil Microsoft Sam.png|Evil Sam|link=Sam E. Jay Evil Zira.png|Evil Zira|link=Zira E. Brown Guy the Shield Guy.png|Guy the Shield Guy|link=George Raven Guy the White.png|Guy the White|link=Guy the White Microsoft Eva (Concept).png|Microsoft Eva Microsoft Hazel.png|Microsoft Hazel|link=Hazel Blue Microsoft Mary.png|Microsoft Mary|link=Mary Canary Microsoft Sam.png|Microsoft Sam|link=Sam Jay Microsoft Zira.png|Microsoft Zira|link=Zira Brown Radar Overseer Scotty.png|Radar Overseer Scotty|link=Scotty Raven Jay Category:Browse Category:Alliances